Final Fantasy 7 Continued
by Peterff7
Summary: This is basicly what happens after the game. Red XIII is kidnapped, more Jevno projects are done, what more can go bad?
1. Old Friends

All was quiet in the dark night. All that could be heard was the hooting of an owl and the faint rustle in the branches. A metallic hand suddenly stretched out and grabbed hold of an unaware victim.  
  
"GOD DAMMIT DON"T DO THAT!" screamed an angry man. He had faint blond hair and an untidy beard. Slung over his shoulders was a spear although it looked closer to an harpoon.  
  
"What did I tell you about sneaking up on people!" bellowed Cid.  
  
"You looked so peaceful I just didn't want to disturb you," replied Vincent calmly as though they were having a normal conversation. Vincent was tall and had dark hair which were inches away from his crimson eyes. He wore a long red cape which almost extended to the ground. On his left he bore a metallic claw and on his right he carried a pistol on the side of his hip.  
  
"Well you think sneaking up on me wouldn't disturb my peace!" Cid said as he began to calm down.  
  
"Sorry," was all that Vincent could muster up, showing no emotion or thought that he had actually meant it.  
  
"It's alright, well what the hell are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"I came to tell you that Nanaki has been missing," replied Vincent as he took a moment to examine Cid's expression, "it seems as though this was done through intention, for as Cloud has informed me that they had been ambushed. Through her description it seems as though we are facing another bang of Jenova infected soldiers."  
  
"Shit, what kinda scumbag is messing with humans again?" Cid interjected.  
  
"That," said Vincent, his crimson eyes were glowing, "is what we are going to find out. We need your ship to pick up everyone and meet at the Golden Saucer."  
  
"Well what the hell are we waiting for let's get this show on the road!" 


	2. Heros United Again

They all sat there in the haunted house of the Golden Saucer. The group of friends were finally reunited again. Cid sat in an armchair puffing a smoke. Vincent stood quietly in a dark corner as if staring into space. Barret was at the attendance trying to get rooms for the night. Barret was dark, huge, and had a gun grafted in his right hand, and beside him stood a giant white mog with a cat on its back.  
  
"What do'ya mean your all booked up?!" Yelled Barret, revealing his gun arm a slight bit.  
  
"Barret calm down." Said Tifa, as she entered the room. Tifa was a beautiful girl, her dark brown hair extended to her legs and she had brown eyes.  
  
"Ya Barret don't get you panties up in a bunch!" smirked Yuffie as she jumped down the banister. Yuffie was a ninja except she didn't look like one. On her left hand she wore a shield and on the right she held what looked like a giant ninja star.  
  
Barret started to fume and argue with Yuffie, one of their normal rituals.  
  
"I see the gangs all here." Said a voice as the door creaked open. It was Cloud, the leader of Avalanche. He had spiky blond hair and he wore a blue uniform. Over his shoulders, he slung a giant sword. His eyes were a bright green which shows he has been "Wow your very observant." Yuffie chimed sarcastically.  
  
Cloud ignored that comment and sat down in an empty chair.  
  
"Shall we get right to business?" said Cloud, "lets see we all know that Red has been missing, we think it was done on purpose. As Tifa told me the men they fought did not fight like and normal men. So we've come to the conclusion that some one is infecting them with Jenova cells."  
  
"Wait, didn't we kill Hojo?" Cid interjected.  
  
"Yes but we believe that this is the doing of some one else."  
  
"Who?" Yuffie asked knowing Cloud would not know the answer.  
  
"We are trying to find out, right now we have a lot of objectives. First things fist we need to find Red, so we will start off where they were attacked. Cait and Tifa, you two are to go to the forests by Cosmo Canyon. Vincent and Barret go to the old lab in the Shrina Mansion and see if you can find any trace of another Jenova project. Cid, Yuffie, and I will take the Highwind and do a sky search over the mountains of Cosmo Canyon."  
  
Good luck to everyone and I hope we don't have any casualties. 


	3. Beginning of New Mysteries

"Okay tell me again why am I stuck doing sky surveillance?" Yuffie wined.  
  
"Cuz we don't want any trouble from you," Cid piped up.  
  
"Me? Trouble?" said Yuffie with her most innocent expression she could muster up.  
  
"Ya, your trouble were just going to keep an eye on you."  
  
"Okay dad!"  
  
They were flying over the cliffs and mountains of Cosmo Canyon searching for any signs of things that weren't supposed to be there. But after a half an hour later they still did not spot anything.  
  
"Well, that was a waste of time." Retorted Yuffie.  
  
"Be patient we just need to wait a while I got a feeling som----" Cloud was cut off by gun fire.  
  
"What the hell is going on!" yelled Cid as he was trying desperately to avoid the attack. "They're coming from every direction! We got land or were gonna die fighting!"  
  
"Ya think!" yelled Yuffie as she looked like she was about to hurl.  
  
Suddenly one of the engines exploded due by the gunfire and the ship was going into a dive.  
  
"Abandon ship!" cried Cid, "everyone get a parachute and JUMP!"  
  
In the distant.  
  
"Be prepared," Said Vincent quietly as the proceeded down the stairs toward the basement of the mansion. "I have a bad strange about this."  
  
Barret loaded his gun arm, while Vincent slowly brought out his gun.  
  
They made it down to lab okay only attacked by a few bats who caused only minor scratches. Vincent viewed the notes while Barret examined a book left out on the desk. Barret stood with his back too them staring out into the hall way, this place made them feel a little tense.  
  
"I think I found something!" stated Barret, "according to this it seems that not too long, about a month ago a test was done on a benmoth by infusing it with Jenova cells. At first there seemed to be no changes except that its eyes turned a dark red." He turned the page and continued. "It appears that the creature got to strong that it broke out of its cage and." he looked up "that's all they wrote.  
  
"So the creature could still be in here?" said Vincent.  
  
"Damn I guess we better get out of---- Barret was interrupted by a horrifying roar.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Well this is the place." questioned Tifa.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure, but it seems a bit different." Answered Tifa, " I mean when we were attacked it seemed, I don't know, strange."  
  
Before Tifa could say something else Cait spoke up. "Take a look over there, I see faint tracks that lead further down into the forest, it is logical that we take this path to find Red."  
  
"Yeah but we might get lost, I mean it is a big forest."  
  
"I have a good memory I can take and process which direction we've been and trace it back. To here." Cait said.  
  
"Then it is settled lets go." 


	4. Where the action begins

Cid strolled across the rubble and kicked a piece of metal. He sat down and yelled, "Why me?!"  
  
"Quiet," whispered Cloud, "we're being followed."  
  
"Did you figure that out by yourself?" said Yuffie sarcastically.  
  
"Not the time," replied Cloud as he walked out of the shadows peering into the light. He then leaped out bringing his buster sword. And holding it out in a threatening pose, ready to decapitate something.  
  
"No!!! Please don't hurt me!" said an elder man, he was on his knees begging when Yuffie and Cid walked out of the shadow.  
  
"Why have you been following us?" said Cloud.  
  
"Following, no, what? I wasn't following you, I saw a blast in the sky and I came to help." At that remark Cloud shelved his sword, but still observing him.  
  
"Who are you and where are you from?" asked Yuffie.  
  
"My name is Dannon, the town in the distant, in the mountains there is a hidden valley where we live. Oh please you must come with me to see the shaman."  
  
"Shaman?"  
  
"Yes the great warrior and protector of our civilization, you can help us in the war."  
  
"Sure, we'll check it out."  
  
Vincent stood up form his studies at the sound of the horrid roar. Bringing out his pistol, silver with black lining, he ran toward Barret's shout. Entering the room he spotted a beast on top of his comrade. It was built like Barret, muscles across the chest, its skin was purple and it had a red main going down its back.  
  
Vincent brought up his pistol, the silencer, and fired 3 shots. The monster flew into a bookshelf and landed face down.  
  
Barret stood up and said, "Thanks, I think this is good enough to tell Cl--- - uhhh!"  
  
The beast had leaped out and slash Barret's back revealing torn and bloody flesh stuck to his claws. At that sight Vincent began to change, his skin grew and his body began to get buff with muscles coming out of his chest and arms. His eyes turned crystal blue and 2 bolts sprouted from his head. Vincent, or the transformed version leaped over Barret and punched with his thundering fists. The benemoth howled when it was met by 10,000 kilo-watts of electricity.  
  
"Barret are you alright?" Vincent asked as he deformed back to human state. He brought out a green orb and with that he revived half of the torn skin.  
  
"Fuck!!!" yelled Barret as the cold, pure, healing magic brushed upon his blood stinging back.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean----," his voice was cut off when another benemoth creature suddenly knocked him out. Two more creatures came up to his side.  
  
"Oh shit," muttered Barret.  
  
"Are you sure you know where you are going?" asked Tifa as they walked deep into the vast forest. It was getting late, the sun was half set and all the forest was covered in an erie glow.  
  
"Of course I'm sure. or at least I think. maybe if we. no wait. we're lost."  
  
"Oh great," said Tifa sarcastically as she sat down on a boulder. The wind blew swiftly and a raindrop landed on her cheek. "and now its raining."  
  
"We can take shelter in that near by cave."  
  
"Fine, I guess we have no choice."  
  
Tifa and Cait proceeded into the cave, a dark cold shelter. Cait lit a match and scanned the cave. All was clear except the fact a giant Venus flytrap like monster was sleeping in a corner.  
  
"Lets's get out of here before it wakes up."  
  
"Um.. To late," yelled Cait as a large root, 20 times bigger than a normal one, slapped the white mog across the cave.  
  
"Cait!" screamed Tifa as she desperately dodged 2 vines trying to pin her down. She dodged the first one and then delivered a powerful kick that would have put any man down on his knees but it had no effect. The enormous plant attacked again and again until it was ready to unleash a toxic gas. Cait, conscience regained, leaped forward to block the attack. Since he was a stuffed robot the poison had no effect on him.  
  
"This is a plant, his weakness is fire!" yelled Cait."  
  
"Got it." Tifa stood up and pulled out a red orb. "Ifrit!" Gleaming red the orb lit up flashing energy waves and lighting up the whole cave. A fire pillar burst into the center of the room and in the center where a demon creature stood there. When flames surrounded him and he then charged forward into the plant. Embers engulfed the monster and it was incinerated into ashes.  
  
The 2 companions sat there in silence until Cait spoke.  
  
"At least we're out of the rain."  
  
"You and your bright ideas, shut up, just shut up." 


End file.
